Just Listen
by badSokkaaaaa
Summary: Conversations happen in the oddest places. But how can you expect a man to walk you through an orgasm in a doctor's office? One-Shot!


It's funny how conversations just happen.

They were sitting in the doctor's office, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella.

Rosalie asked, "Hey Bella, what was your first time like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like the first time you had sex?"

"Rosalie!" She was already turning bright red. They were the only ones in the room except for a man in a hoodie in the corner. "Why would I tell you that?" She was turning brighter.

"I was just wondering. I'm reading _Cosmopolitan_. There's an article here about girl's first orgasms. You can rate yours." She flipped the page. "Alice? On a scale of one to ten how was your first orgasm?"

"Seven, because an hour later I had the ten. He knew what he was doing a little better that time." She smiled as she went back to reading a _Time_ article.

"I think mine was a five. I mean, compared to what I've had now." She grinned. She was referring to her boyfriend of wonders, Emmett Mcarthy. "Bella?"

"I don't know. Like a..."

"Oh my gosh. Your still a virgin." Rosalie's gum snapped in her mouth. The man in the corner shifted in his seat. Alice smirked, but lowered the corner of her magazine to hear Bella's answer.

"No, I'm not. I just don't really think I have had...maybe a four? I just didn't really feel anything."

"Bella? This is like the most amazing feeling in the world. What do you mean you haven't felt it." Alice was kind of in shock.

"That's what you get for doing Mike Newton! Goodness, I could have told you that." Rosalie's face was smug.

"You really need to stop yelling." Bella was starting to blush once again.

"Why don't we go clubbing? Get a hot guy, and get him to fuck you so hard. Then, your set for life." Rosalie threw up her hands in the air as if her solution was the best.

" I don't think that's the way to do it." A male voice filled the air.

Silence filled the room.

"Who invited you into the conversation?" Rosalie's voice reverberated throughout the room.

"I'm just saying that just doing some guy at a club is not going to help."

"Oh, yeah she should do a dark, mysterious guy in a hospital."

He lowered his hood. His face was a bit pale, but the lights in the hospitals never did anyone's skin any justice. His hair was bit messy, but it worked with his strong jaw line and set mouth.

"No, that doesn't work either."

"Then what?" Alice's magazine was now sitting on her lap, and all her attention was focused on this man.

"She has to love the man."

"But I love Mike!" Bella was flustered, making her even more unbelieveable.

"Just listen. Love flowers. It cannot be stopped. There is nothing more lovely than a sexual desire filled with Love. He is behind you as your structure, as you fit yourself in between his legs. A perfect fit. Drowning yourself in the scent of your lover, the way he touches you with one finger dragged down your back, and back up to your neck. The neck just snaps to the side as your mouth forms a perfect o and your eyes flutter in ecstasy.

"No matter how hard you tell yourself, not to feel, not to want. You can't.

"Then the one thing that sends you over the edge is the kiss right on side of your neck, touching the most sensitive artery. Your body starts to arch out, and your breasts start to harden, and your lower area starts to vibrate and clench. As he starts to massage the side of your neck with his lips, his fingers start to trace your breasts, making your nipples appear out of nowhere. Your mind is racing. Every sense seems to be on overload.

"The Logic has left, especially when you find your bra in front of you and his hands just gently massaging your breasts with his perfect hands. Hands that have worked hard, seen a couple things, and have experienced real life. And all you want to do is just touch him. Just once. Take your hands and move your hands to the flow of his body. Down his arms, his chest, to his stomach. Then to explore what is underneath the underclothes.

"But he has already said, that he gets to feel, no one else.

"His hands have slid down to your legs. Your thighs quiver with anticipation. They know what's coming, even though you might not. He starts to outline your underwear with his fingers. He wants to announce his arrival, before he decides to ravage you. His breath is coming in short gasps blowing warm air in your hair and ear, turning you on. He starts to whisper things in your ear, but it seems as if he is just talking to himself.

"And then it happens, his hands pull down your underwear slowly, and you begin to hold your breath. Liquid is seeping through the underwear and is now all over the sheets. His first finger finds its place inside you, and your entire body clenches with it. He gasps at the tightness, and you start to feel something enlarge behind you. And before you can even question it, the second finger plunges inside almost sending you over the edge. As he starts to place a third, his other hand starts to massage your already hard breasts. Sending more waves, and you feel like you can't clench any more. But then, he places a finger on your clitoris. And all hell breaks lose. This feeling takes over your body, and sends waves of pleasure throughout creating a dizziness. And he turns your head, and kisses you like he's never seen another woman in his entire life. Your lips dance in perfect harmony. He backs off, and leaves you there to look at yourself.

"Your perfectly neat hair is all messy. Your face looks as if it might have lost a little blood. Your body looks dead, but your face. Your face looks fulfilled.

"That should be any girl's first orgasm."

Alice, Rosalie, and Bella were in awe. In a daze of what they could have. And Bella knew at that exact moment, that's what she wanted her first orgasm to be like.

"Hey girls. I'll be with you in a second." Dr. Cullen had walked in the room. He was the McDreamy of Seattle's Community Hospital. "Edward what do you need?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted lunch?"

"Yes, but after these young ladies are finished with their check up." Each blushed furiously. He was just so handsome.

"That's fine. I'll just wait here Dad." Every single girl turned their head so fast towards Edward.

"So girls, shall we start your check-up?"

* * *

**So hoped you like, kind just...yeah. Kind of bored. . .Well, love reviews!!!! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
